


Bloody Guts & Gory Glory

by Cervalces_Scotti, WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Class Differences, Comedy, Demons, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Historical References, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Horror, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Original Character(s), Romance, Slavery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/Cervalces_Scotti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: All it took was some new tenants in the resident old haunted house to raise hell. Taiyang Xiao, Yang Xiao Long, and Ruby Rose learn first hand along with their new weird neighbors Blake and Weiss. Both seem oddly informed on what's going on...what's even more confusing then the houses neighbors and history is the grumpy ghost that guards it.





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by American Horror story, season 6 - Roanoke Future apology for OOC-ness, also, leave comments!
> 
> " ' ' " = Quoting  
> " " = Talking  
> ' ' = Thinking
> 
> READ END NOTES PLEASE

Teaser Quotes

"You spawn of shadow, offspring of Hell! Retribution from the light will take you, monster!"

"No, your precious light will cower at my mere presence, as you are now, and those before you..."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue - 

"You spawn of shadow, offspring of Hell! Retribution from the light will take you, monster!" The scream echoed into the night, and it only made the mans assailant grin maniacally. With a billow of smoke from the lungs of the beast, it leaned down inches from the mans face,"No, your precious light will cower at my mere presence, as you are now, and those before you. Even if I go down by light, it doesn't change the end to your pathetic existence, cowardly fool." It laughed in his face, taking a jab at the kneeling mans stomach. He moaned in pain from the blow, crumbling to the floor.

The creature of darkness didn't even glance back as the shadows shifted into their carnivorous forms,"Leave nothing but bones and lifeblood, I care not for the flesh nor guts." With that he was seamlessly descended upon, the sounds of anguished whimpers and tearing flesh pleased it. The shadow being took another inhale of the burning tar between it's teeth,"Humans...claiming to die with battle cries on their lips , yet all I hear is pitiful whining in their moment of truth..."


	2. Strange House, Stranger Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, also, sorry for the future trauma that will be bestowed upon certain characters...
> 
> Leave a comment!

"Yang," shouted a brunette with red tipped hair, silver eyes glimmering slightly with unshed tears,"Stop with the stories already, they're..."

An older girl with a wild mane of blonde hair smirked as she turned to face the back seat of the vehicle,"What Ruby? Scary?" She reached over and poked her sisters sides teasingly.

"No!" Ruby retorted defensively, slapping away the offending hand, turning to face the window with a pout.

The driver Taiyang, both the girls father, sighhed,"Calm down girls! Yang, don't scare your sister about moving into the new place, she's already anxious."

"I'm not scared. But I do wish your job didn't take us so far from our friends...and mom."

"Ruby, it's an hour drive."

"Too far I say!"

Taiyang chuckled,"Oi, look!" This caught the squabbling siblings attention,"What dad?" Ruby was quick to react, soon gasping at the sight as they finally pulled into the driveway of their new home." Dad, you never told me it was this big!"

"I did, you were just too busy freaking out about moving so you didn't listen."

The Rose/Xiao Long family were here for a simple reason, Taiyang had gotten transferred from a small police station in Patch to the main on in Vale. The house they now resided in was the biggest and first house to ever be built in the little community called Beacon. The woodlands behind it was also a part of the property, but it seems to have been blocked off by a large rotting fence that was probably as old as the house. It completely blocked off anyone from entering...weird.

"Ruby! Stop zoning out and help!" Her sister's call broke snapped her out of her daze."Sorry, helping now!"

She looked at the intimidating woodwork, a large entryway that was their door, it creaked slightly as she walked in. Ruby shivered, it felt like she was being watched, something she had felt the moment they had pulled up. Maybe those stories did scare her a little.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ruby put down the box, the last one it seemed since she was so distracted before, looking around the spacious building. Many rooms and hallways that were new to her, she briefly wondered if there was a map for this place considering it's size. Ruby decided she might as well explore some more before it was time to actually unpack all the boxes...maybe even call dibs on the biggest room!

"Yang! I'm taking the big room!~"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

Ruby laughed as she heard furious stomps from the basement heading towards her, this was nice she supposed.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ruby knew her friends were a little far, and they did tell her to make new friends, but she was more then a little cautious. If the house was strange, what about the people around it? Ruby shook her head, no, she wouldn't be deterred!

Ruby wandered out into the front, intending to greet the neighbors, it was the friendly thing to do after all. She started with the house on the right, it was almost as large as her own. But the color scheme was much lighter, white and blue being the main theme. How interesting. She knocked on the door, waiting patiently for them to answer. It opened soon after, revealing a girl that looked young, around her age. From the way she was dressed, Ruby thought she looked like a princess. An off centered ponytail oddly elegant on this stranger.

"Hi, I'm your new neighbor Ruby, we just moved in today!" She said cheerily, smiling a little nervously.

The girl blinked, icy blue boring into silver,"Weiss Schnee..." She trailed for a moment, hesitance flashed briefly in her expression,"...they don't like the light."

"What?"

Weiss had already closed the door before she finished asking. It leaving her with all kinds of questions, none having any real answers.'Okay...weirdo number one...how about you number two?'

The rose made her way to the next house, this time to the left. A knock, though this one took longer to answer. This house looked the opposite of the other, black and dark purple being the main theme." Hi, I'm Ruby, your new neighbor."

Even the other girl who answered the door was the opposite to Weiss. Dark wild hair topped with a black bow, amber eyes that seemed to pierce through her, dressed for what looks like the ladies version of tall, dark, and handsome. Seriously, what's with her neighbors?

"Blake Belladonna. They don't like the light." And like that the door was once again shut in her face. Ruby stomped back to her house with a huff," ' They don't like the light ' ? What does that even mean?!"

That seals it, her neighbors were enigmas, just like the house." Why me?" She grumbled, making her way up the small stair case into her house.' Dad should be making dinner now...'

Meeting the locals did little to ease her fears, and to think, the first night is far from over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!


	3. Goodnight By Candle Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!
> 
> (* *) = Quote without dialogue

Teaser Quotes

"You must light this every night wherever you sleep, lest you met a foolish end."

(*Ruby was left shaking by her bedside, sheets in a pile next to her, and the burning candle on her nightstand*)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dinner was far from silent. It was always rowdy one way or another. Be it in the form of a food fight, started by any one of them, or some crazy story to tell (usually from Dad or Yang, she just has bad luck sometimes...). Now though, Ruby found herself quietly eating while her sister and dad were in some heated discussion about the latest trouble Yang caused at Junior's.

"Rubes, you're awfully silent. Something happen?" Taiyang suddenly inquired, which snapped her out of her daze.

"Oh, uh...I met the neighbors."

He and Yang smiled sidelined widely,"Really? How are they?"

"Yeah, are they a bunch of weirdos? Like cult leaders or whatever?"

"Yang, be nice, you haven't even met them."

Ruby shifted uncomfortably in her seat recalling the piercing stares and cryptic words,"They seem...nice enough. Around our age too."

Yang chuckled,"Maybe I'll see them when we're working on the house a bit tomorrow."

Taiyang sighed,"Lot's a work too. The grass needs cutting both in front and in the back yard."

"Hehe...yeah." She picked at the small bits still on her plate, her appetite long gone. Ruby just couldn't explain it, but everything seemed so...off. Like it wasn't real almost, it made her queasy. She stood and excused herself from the table, maybe a good nights sleep to break in the new house is all she needed.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ruby was wrong, oh so very wrong. Another shudder wracked through her. It was long past the sun set, yet she found herself unable to sleep. Usually the dark was a comfort, no light to bother her eyes. But a sudden phantom touch of a finger tracing a cold trail down her neck and shoulder made her wake up quite quickly, wishing the light were on instead of the pitch blackness.

Her eyes darted everywhere in attempt to see her assailant, but there was nothing. Then the air stirred slightly near her, and her blood turned to ice." They don't like the light." It whispered quietly, a breath of chilling air in her ear. Ruby swallowed a scream, jerking her entire form to the other side of the bed so fast it made the sheets fall to the floor. And to her horror there was someone there, a girl that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It really terrified her became they didn't seem transparent at all. Solid looking unlike any spirit in ghost stories she had heard before. But there was an undeniable ethereal energy eluding from them. In the dim light of the moon filtering through the old curtains as the clouds passed, not too many feature could be seen. But enough to see a clearly feminine form in rather old timely and scuffed up clothes.

Ruby was still as the dead, staring at what could possibly be her very own death. The strangers voice was gruff, and with a very heavy Scottish accent Ruby didn't notice from before,"Oi, didn't ya hear me?"

Ruby didn't answer.

The girl sighed,"Right, you people and ghosts...the name is Leone, remember it." She said with a glare, and out of no where the candle, that wasn't even on her nightstand until now, flames erupted high before settling into a small warm glow that covered the entire room. Briefly, Ruby swore when the candle lite a faint hiss of pain came from near the corner by the door, but she was too focused on the...ghost before her.

"That's better," Leone nodded to herself, then moved to meet the eyes of Ruby, who eeped when forest green met her shimmering silver,"You must light this ever night in every room you sleep in, lest you meet a foolish end. Don't worry 'bout yer dad and sister, I got 'em, only for tonight. Understood?"

The rose whimpered a bit at the tone of voice the ghost used,"Y-yeah. Crystal clear."

Leone sighed in relief, posture relaxing visibly,"Seems like the girls did their job then...goodnight to ya, new owners." And just like before, the girl was gone without a trace. Ruby was left shaking by her bedside, sheets in a pile next to her, and the burning candle by her nightstand. The only thing that proved that it wasn't all some horribly vivid dream. At least it was warmer, but as she finally gained the courage to get back into bed and lay down with the sheets wrapped around her once more, sleep never came that night without nightmares waking her up in a sheen of sweat and tears.

The only thing she could bring herself to say, repeat like a mantra over and over was,"They don't like the light...they don't like the light..."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!
> 
> (* *) = Quote without dialogue


	4. Seeing Is Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is shaken by what had occurred last night, she tries to tell Yang and dad, but they brush it off as Yang's stories getting to her. Though, while working on the house the very next morning, Ruby sees a disturbingly familiarly dressed person disappear behind their fence. She gave chase into the woods, finding something that proved there was indeed something haunting them...unfortunately half way through the confrontation, she faints. It leaves our dear old grumpy ghost to drag her back, and as it would have it, of course Yang sees!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, and then splat dat comment on dis shiz! It makes me work faster~

Teaser quotes~

"I am not a damn demon!"

"DAD GET THE GUNS!

"Damn straight, fucking put down my sister!"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ruby awoke as she had before, sitting up and nearly crying out into the empty space of her room, but the light of day rather then the moon had stopped her. She was still completely exhausted just like she was at the beginning of the night. But, she knew that things around the house had to be done, she could easily squeeze in a long nap after lunch.

When she made it to the kitchen, her dad was at the stove with Yang. Taiyang flipped the pancakes while Yang was watching the bacon, an odd sight since she was normally up before them. Then again, considering her sleeping circumstances...this little out of place event was welcomed with open arms.

Her sister turned at the sound of her footsteps,"Morning Ru--wow, you look like shit."

Taiyang sighed,"Yang, I'm sure it isn't that bad--wow, you do look like shit."

Ruby stared blankly, slowly walking to the table, grumbling,"Yeah, thanks..."

Yang shared a look with dad, before going over to her clearly disturbed sibling,"What happened last night? You usually are the one making breakfast this early." Even with her mischievous smile, there was concern in her big sisters eyes.

"Yeah," dad joined in, setting down full plates on the table before sitting with them,"you alright little rose?"

Ruby didn't meet their eyes, looking at the table with a hard stare, should she tell them? Surely they would at least believe her a little...

"No...last night, someone was in my room."

That got their attention pretty fast, Taiyang was especially quick to ask,"Why didn't you get us!?"

"Rubes, I don't know whether or not to kick your ass or theirs! Why didn't you get us?!"

Ruby waved her hands defensively in front of her,"No no no! She wasn't just a person! She was a ghost!"

And like that, the tension in her sister and dads bodies dissipated,"Do not scare me like that,"Taiyang breaths out, smiling," did those stories really get to you?"

Ruby was getting the slightest bit frustrated,"Seriously! One second in my room, the next gone!"

Yang chuckled,"I'm sure it was just a really vivid nightmare lil sis."

Ruby huffed, digging into her breakfast, pouting a bit.' Oh, well...I tried...'

A bit later, the food was quickly eaten, and Ruby said she'd get started on her chores for the house, mowing the backyard. Even in the daylight, as she dragged the lawnmower from the back of the truck, the woods looked freaky.' Great...'

About a half an hour later, a good half of the lawn was done. But the mower started acting funny, like making sounds it shouldn't. Ruby grumbled and kicked at the old thing,"We really need new equipment...I could get some parts later..."

Out of some strange impulse, one that had been bugging her for the longest, she gazed at the fence that separated the others yards from going in. The wooden planks were very old, obvious signs of rot that she could see from a distance attested to that. But what stood out to her the most, was a horrifyingly familiar smudged dark green fabric that blended with the surrounding scenery oddly well. Her grip on the mower tightened along with her jaw as she uttered the name forever ingrained into her mind,"Leone..."

Without a second thought, she cast her gloves and mower aside, sprinting like her life depended on it to the fence. Leone seemed to phase right through the rotting wood, not showing any signs of noticing her. Ruby skidded to a stop just before she crashed into the blockage, heart beating unbelievably fast as she kicked the old fence. It groaned and creaked in protest, but another well placed kick sent a few boards crashing down.' Don't believe me!? Fine! I'll show them I'm not imagining things.' In her haze of adrenaline, Ruby failed to read the many carved in words along the rotting planks.' Lest you meet a fools end, STAY OUT!'

She ran, and ran, and ran. Deeper into the densely packed woods, there were so many trees it blocked out the sun, giving the intimidating woodland an even more eerie feel the further she went on. But after crashing through a particularly thick layer of bushes, Ruby realized she was in a large clearing. One lone tree stood in the middle, tall and thicker then any others she had seen. All she saw however, was the one standing under it, Leone had her back to Ruby and seemed to be looking up at something in the tree.." You! You were in my house last night, why!?"

The ghost girl whipped around in shock and surprise, which quickly morphed into annoyance." What the fuck are ya doin' ere' brat? Didn't ya read the signs?"

Ruby had honestly never felt such a combination of fury and terror in her life. Right now though, fury over ran the terror." Answer the question you--you demon!"

"I am not a damn demon! Get outta here afore ya see something ya regret!" Leone swept her hand in a shooing motion, practically snarling in frustration at the stubborn kid.

"Yeah, wel--" but as she began to retort, she saw something next to Leone's feet. For a moment it didn't register,'Maybe it's an animals,' her mind tried to reassure her. Leone immediately became aware of just what Ruby was staring at,"Kid, don't look--"

It was too late. Ruby had already followed the trail of darkened bark, stained long ago by something that could never be washed away by rain. All the way up to stop at what made a choking sound tear out of Ruby's throat. It was an old human skull. Pinned by what looked like an arrow, an old noose dangled were the neck would be...and it dawned on her.

Leone's a ghost, which means she would of had to have died here. Ruby never though that the remains would be were anyone could find them. And how could someone kill another person so brutally? Why do it? What...what was the point?

All the questions made her head spin. And she found herself tipping backwards...

"See," Leone sighed,"that's why I--" the slight thumping and crackling of leaves cut the dead girl off, simultaneously making her groan,"Oh, come on! Wimp...the last guy lasted 3 whole seconds longer then you."

She was met with silence, and Leone rolled her eyes,"Guess I'm gonna have to carry ya....oof, kid, you sure are heavy..." Leone had her in an embrace that wrapped around under the girls arms so Ruby wouldn't hit her head on a rock or something.

"I am far too old for dealing with more brats..."  
___________________________________________________________

Yang heard the sound of the mower cut off after it started making odd sputtering sounds. She giggled at the following sounds of her sister grumbling loudly, and the clanging nosie was likely her kicking it.' Maybe I should help her...'

Yang and Taiyang were working on the front parts of the old house, her task was ripping out the stubborn weeds and young trees sprouting from the sides of the house. Dad was inspecting what needed to be replaced, like loose boards and what not. She was almost done anyhow, it wouldn't hurt to check on her little sister.

Humming a little tune, she strolled around to the back of the house, and when she didn't see Ruby there, Yang paused." What the...?" There in the half way done lawn laid the mower, tipped over on it's side, and the gloves cast aside on the ground. For a moment, she felt annoyed. Did little Rube cube think she could skip out on her chores?

But something was off, it didn't feel right. It simply wasn't in Ruby's nature to skip out on her and dad like that. As much as she hated chores, they were always done. Yang thought back to this morning, did that person come back and possibly finish the job?!

Wait, cool down, okay maybe she just went inside for a drink. It is a bit warm out...

Though, in the middle of attempting to not flip her shit about her sisters sudden disappearing act, something caught her eye. The fence...those boards weren't like that before. She could see it, even in the distance it was glaringly obvious that a few were knocked down.

Yang immediately began running over to them,'Son of a bitch! Whoever you are, I will fucking tear you to pieces!'

About half way there, movement from the other side made her slow down, a flash of red, Ruby was wearing her red T-shirt. But she realized something, her body was slack, being carried by...by nothing.

"What the hell?" She said under her breath, watching in utter horror as the limp body of her younger sister was dragged out by some invisible force. Green, dark green, it flicked into a shape. A person, a oddly dressed girl in old timely clothes...whatever it was it had her sister.

Without hesitation, she shouted,"DAD, GET THE GUNS!" Charging the thing while it turned to reveal a human face. Their accent heavy as they lowly cursed,"Shit."

"Damn straight, fucking put down my sister!"  
___________________________________________________________

Leone was having a long day, and it was only morning. The stupid human girl followed her into the woods, didn't she read those signs? The brat could have been killed if Leone wasn't there...

To top that off, the older brat saw her, currently charging at her rather quickly.' Not like she'll be able to hit me anyway.' But still, she carefully set Ruby down as fast as she could so she wouldn't get hurt by Yang in case she started swinging recklessly. She immediately phased through the fence, not caring if the blonde saw, listening to her flustered cursing from the other side. It was bad enough she was running behind on the usual barrier check, Leone hasn't even said hi to her friends yet!

"Fuckin' livin' people...so difficult."  
___________________________________________________________

Yang was at a loss, on one hand, she wanted to beat the ever loving hell at whoever that was. On the other, they just fucking went THROUGH the damn fence!

She shook her head, muttering curses, no, now was the time to get Ruby back inside. She easily scoped up her little sister, and when she was running back to the house, she saw her dad also running, both her and his shot gun in both hands,"Yang?! What happened?!"

Yang considered telling him, but then again, she recalled their reactions when Ruby tried telling them...god she felt stupid...

"I think some homeless person tried to kidnap her, they ran into the woods!" It sounded like something farfetched to her, but it would work better then the truth.

"Shit..." He came to a stop right as they met in the middle,"take her inside...I'm calling the squad to search the woods."

Yang nodded, numbly carrying Ruby all the way up to her room and set her down on the bed, sitting on the edge of it. It suddenly felt more chilling to be in there and...the smell of burnt wax made her cringe. It was weird how a candle was in her room too...' Wait...did Ruby do that or--? '

"Do you believe me now?"

Yang jumped slightly from the sudden interruption from her thoughts, she looked at Ruby, still curled in on herself, staring at the melted candle Yang had just been wondering about.

She let out a tired sigh, more shakily the she expected, and with a nervous chuckle,"Yeah...I believe you sis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody got ideas the share? Maybe I'll throw them in here if you comment on this...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first time doing anything on this thing. Just throwing ideas out now, let me know if you want me to run with it in the comments or inbox =3
> 
> I also do suggestions or requests as well as AU stories


End file.
